


This is it

by jjsoc10



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal actions, Suicide, trigger warning, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjsoc10/pseuds/jjsoc10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is it," you think, a feeling of tranquility washing over you. Your hand grips the blade tightly as you prepare yourself for what you are about to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is it

_This is it_ , you think, a feeling of tranquility suddenly washing over you. Your hand grips the blade tightly as you prepare yourself for what you are about to do. As if in slow motion, your hand brings the razor to your other wrist, digging deeper and deeper until you think you might pass out. You quickly draw it across your skin, releasing a gush of bright red blood, the flow pulsing slightly in time with your heart. The blade clatters to the floor and your head falls back against the wall.

You can feel yourself getting weaker as the blood continues to pour out of your body. Your eyes slip closed, and you relish in the feeling of your heart struggling to keep you alive. Dimly, you hear someone scream, but you’re so lightheaded it takes a few seconds to register.

 _Jack_.

Suddenly, someone is crouching beside you, gently but firmly pressing something against your wrist.

“Y/N? Y/N, can you hear me?”

Your eyes flutter slightly, and you open them long enough to see the worried look on his face.

“Hotch…stop…”

“Stay with me, Y/N. It’s going to be all right.”

You shake your head slightly and try to push him away, but you’ve lost too much blood and you can barely raise your arm. When he speaks again, you can tell he’s trying not to cry.

“Please, Y/N. I don’t want to lose you.”

Your hand falls limply to your side, tears leaking down your face as you give in and allow him to try and stop the flow of blood. He pulls you to him, still pressing on your wrist as his other hand cradles you to his chest. He kisses the top of your head gently, and you can feel him shaking.

“Hotch…” you whisper, struggling to lift your head. He shushes you gently, still holding you. “Hotch, I’m sorry,” you finally manage. Spent, you relax in his arms, feeling his grip tighten just before allowing the blackness to consume you.


End file.
